Days Without Sakura
by Rosebutter22
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha but, as punishment has to stay in the hospital for three months without eyesight. Sakura has too watch his eyes. But, she doesn't want him to know. Contains spoilers. SasuSaku


This is just a tiny short story with Sasuke returning to the village. SasuSaku.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village

"Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village."

"When?!"

"This afternoon. He has successfully killed the village elders and uncovered their corrupt ways. He has also killed Uchiha Itachi who is now deemed innocent and Orochimaru."

"He did? I don't believe it."

"Believe it Naruto. But, because of his actions he has to be punished."

"But, why?"

"He left the village. Since his other actions benefitted Konoha in some ways his punishment will be light. He has also brought new recruits."

"So what are his punishments baa-chan?"

"His eyesight has been sealed and he will stay in the hospital for three months. There he will be monitored by one of my high leveled med-nin."

"Really? Who?"

"She'll be in in a minute."

"Tsunade-sama? What do you need."

"Sakura?! Sakura is gonna heal Sasuke after all he's done to her?"

"What? Tsunade-sama what is he saying."

"Sasuke has returned and we sealed his eyes for three months and need you to keep an eye on them to make sure they either do not become unsealed or completely sealed forever. Although…"

"I'll do it."

"But, Sakura if this will hurt you in anyway I can have Shizune…"

"I said I'll do it. Under one condition."

"Shoot."

"Sasuke doesn't know it's me until he is allowed to see again and Naruto will serve as a translator so to speak."

"How would that work?"

"It's simple Naruto. You tell him what I will do and explain that I speak a foreign language."

"Fine."

"But, Baa-chan! Sakura!"

"It's final Naruto." They both told him at once.

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

_**Day one**_

_Creak_

"Who's there!" Sasuke demanded.

"Whoa. It really is Teme!"

"Dobe?"

"Yep."

"And who else? I can sense someone else there."

"Oh it's just your nurse. You know to keep your eyes in check so nothing goes wrong." When Naruto said that two soft hands reached out and touched the bandages around his eyes only to be stopped as Sasuke swung his arm out to push her aside.

"TELL ME BEFORE YOU TOUCH ME?"

"Teme stop! She doesn't speak Japanese she's from another country with a different language."

"Hn. Whatever."

"She's just gonna check your eyes." Sakura carefully got up after being caught off guard at Sasuke's swing. A lot more carefully now she slowly undid his bandages and looked at his eyes then bandaged them back up then left.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Teme?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Working." Naruto said truthfully.

"Oh." Sakura watched the exchange in silent surprise Sasuke asked about her. He never cared for her. She still loves him but thought that maybe she could act like she didn't so she could become friends with him again.

_**Day 8**_

"We're back again Teme."

"I figured. You two come everyday around this time."

"Well would you rather loose your sight for good?"

"No."

"Well were done. See ya Teme."

"Wish I could say the same." He deadpanned.

_**Day 15**_

"How's it goin Teme?"

"Hn."

_**Day 22**_

"Teme guess what?"

"Hn?"

"After the first month I can start talking to you about the village again!"

"Hn."

_**Day 29**_

"Couple more Teme."

_**Day 36**_

"I CAN FINALLY REALLY TALK TO YOU!"

"Hn."

"Did you know that Tsunade appointed me the next Hokage?!"

"Hn."

"As soon as your out of here the ceremony take place at the tower. Isn't it great?!"

"Teme?"

"Naruto. He fell asleep."

"Pst You can't talk in here with him."

"Let's go you Baka."

_**Day 43**_

"Hey Teme."

"Hey."

"Sakura is going to be in the Anbu trials in about five months."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto?

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"How come she hasn't visited. I thought she would be all over me now. She must know that I've returned."

"I dunno I guess she has just been working."

"Working."

"Bye Teme."

"Bye."

_**Day 50**_

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"I brought you ramen!"

"Whatever. I don't want it."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't even eaten for two days!"

"I don't care. If I don't eat then she'll have to visit me."

"Your not eating because of Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Teme?"

"He's sleeping again Naruto." Sakura told him her voice shaky and unsure.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I still love him but I need time to get used to him before he knows I'm visiting. So I don't you know go all over him again."

"But your not like that anymore Sakura!"

"Maybe."

_**Day 57**_

"Sakura?"

"No it's still me Teme."

"Oh."

_**Day 64**_

"Teme you have to eat."

"No."

"They've already put food in your blood so your food strike wont hurt you."

"I don't care."

_**Day 71**_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she ever gonna come? Does she still care?"

"Yeah she'll come."

_**Day 78**_

"She's not coming. Is she? She doesn't care."

"She cares."

_**Day 85**_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Teme."

"Tell me the truth."

"Sure."

"Does she still care?"

"Yeah. She's just busy.

_**Day 92**_

"Teme guess what?"

"Hn?"

"You'll be allowed to see again today."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sakura has started lifting the seal.

"Why?"

"Because the one I came back for doesn't care."

"The one you came back for?"

"Sakura. I love her."

"Oh."

"Now she doesn't even love me back."

"Your wrong."

"Sakura?!"

"Nothing could stop me from loving you. I've been here all this time."

"You were the nurse?" He exclaimed as his vision came back. He saw beautiful emerald and only emerald.

"Hai."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto has left the room.

"And Sakura?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me and help me to accomplish my second goal."

"Of course I'll marry you. But, what's your second goal?"

"Don't you remember?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"To revive my clan with the only person I would ever trust to raise my children."

"Of course Sasuke."

* * *

Please review. For those who don't understand Sakura had been there the entire time. This was just a cute little thing I came up with randomly.


End file.
